The purpose of this investigation is to evaluate the immune system of patients with hemophilia, both inherited and aquired, patients with von Willebrand disease and normal subjects in order to determine how the immune system becomes stimulated against clotting factors and the mechanisms by which it actually produces the antibodies that are formed.